At First Sight
by tabbyluv
Summary: Rainbow Dash must choose between love and career.


DerpyDash By Tabbyluv

Rainbow Dash rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and fluttered her wings a bit. Winter Wrap Up day was always tiring, but Rainbow enjoyed her job of clearing the clouds. Normally, she had to show off for her friends by doing tricks or loops, and today was one of the only days where she could calmly glide in peace. She headed downstairs and downed a Spitfire brand energy drink. The Wonderbolts were getting more commercial, and Rainbow would be one of the ponies to say they were with them from the beginning.

She walked outside and shivered. Hurriedly, she trotted to the main station where all of everypony picked up vests according to their responsibility. This year, she'd be moving the clouds. Fluttershy greeted her with a, "Hello, Rainbow Dash!" Dash did a quick upwards nod, recognizing that she noticed her. Fluttershy walked slowly toward her. "Are you at all worried?" she asked, quietly. "What for?" Rainbow asked. "Today's great! Clearing the clouds will be easy, especially if I'm the one for the job."

Fluttershy looked cautiously around them. "You haven't heard who your partner is, have you?" Rainbow was suddenly taken aback. "Partner?" she whispered. "I thought I'd be doing it alone!" Fluttershy looked around once more. "Even worse," she added. "You're with one of the inexperienced ponies." Rainbow looked among the crowd. "Is it some foal I can't see?" she asked. Fluttershy shook her head. "This is a mare that is the same age as us."

Confused, Rainbow looked for a new face, but found none. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Nopony new has moved into Ponyville."

"Yes, but this particular pony is said to be very, very clumsy."

"Just how clumsy are we talking here?"

"She was banned from the last three wrap-ups. We don't talk to her much, and this is her first time actually working on a weather job."

Rainbow scanned the crowd one last time. "What's her name?" she asked, curious to know just who she was working with. "I'm not sure. I haven't met her yet," Fluttershy replied. Rainbow shrugged. She would see her soon enough.

"Everypony ready?" Mayor Mare shouted from a stand. She looked ridiculous in a blue Gardening vest, and Rainbow shook her head. "This year's Winter Wrap Up begins… now!" she shouted into her megaphone. Everypony hurried to their stations, beginning their jobs. Rainbow took a small running start and drifted into the sky. She could see other Pegasi going south to welcome back birds, and as she went higher, she was stopped by a dark brown Pegasus wearing a turquoise Weather vest. "Rainbow Dash?" he said looking up from a clipboard. "That's me," Rainbow said with a smile. "So who is this dope I'm supposed to be working with?" The brown Pegasus looked up from his clipboard staring at Rainbow, a look of nervousness on his face. "You _are_ clearing the clouds this year, aren't you?" he said. "Your partner is right over there," he said pointing a pen to the left. "And good luck."

Rainbow glided to the direction of the darkest clouds, to see an off grey pony kicking clouds in a clumsy, unorganized manner. "Hey," Rainbow called. "Let me show you how it's done." She swiftly pushed a cloud to an unoccupied area and kicked the mass of it away, leaving behind a slight mist. Her partner, who was almost in complete view, kicked a cloud in a slightly less messy way. "Here, let me show you," Rainbow said, as she flew over to her partner's side.

Her partner was now, at most, a foot away from Dash. Fluttershy had been right; Dash had seen her around before, but never all that well. She now saw her face close up, and she wasn't sure. That is just it, she wasn't sure. Something about her was different. Her eyes were drifting side to side, but individually, they were a glorious shade of gold that Rainbow had never seen before. Her lavender blonde mane fell on her face in a perfect way, her sleek snout was slightly buried in cloud, and she sneezed a bit away. In short, she was adorable.

Rainbow could feel her face flush, something stir inside of her, and she quickly shook the feeling away. "Okay," Rainbow began. "Push them gently, like this." she demonstrated. Together, they moved the cloud to an open portion of the sky, and Rainbow showed the girl the correct way to kick a cloud. For the rest of the day, they cleared the skies as a team, working together to let sunshine glow on all of Ponyville. Underneath, the sky was once again a beautiful, bright blue. As they kicked away the final cloud, Rainbow clapped her hooves together. "Done," she said with a smile. "See you later!" she said to her partner. As she flew away, she heard the pony call to her, "Thanks for the help Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow didn't know why she was excited, but she was.

The grey pony knew her name.


End file.
